Obsession
by D. M. Evans
Summary: Penn arrives in L.A. just as someone releases Angelus to murder Lilah.
1. unleashing the demon

OBSESSION

By D.M.. Evans

Disclaimer - Don't own 'em. Joss does. Suing me gets you well, I could give you my debt. It's the only thing I own. Oh, wait, not true in this story I do own Tori and Sonia.

Rating - R (STRONG R for graphic violence and non-graphic but obvious rape)

Summary - Penn arrives in L.A. just as someone releases Angelus to murder Lilah.

Spoilers - none set AtS 1 before _Hero_'

Feedback- yes please, 

Author's NoteWritten for the Male Ficathon for crazygirl MaryMy man is PennFicathon requirements at the end Had to start this with someone other than the focus character just to set the stage and then I just couldn't NOT go back to her or it wouldn't have made sense so there are more OC scenes than originally intended. And THANKS to SJ for the editing.

CHAPTER ONE

Sonia watched them dining from a distance. She could imagine what they were talking about, laughing over, killing platonic time until they could steal away to one of their condos. She knew what would happen then, the torrid passion they shared. Sonia clenched her teeth. No one had a right to her Lindsey. She had loved him since they were in school in Hastings. He just needed help seeing they were meant for each other.

Sonia tried to prover her love to Lindsey, like the time she had covered her room with flowers and lit candles under the wall covered with pictures of Lindsey. She had lain down with her bottle of champagne, poems singing her love for him and a bottle of pills. Lindsey would have understood their bond that special night, but her roommate came home early and ruined that expression of love.

Sonia never finished law school and when she got out of Beddington Hills Rest Home, she ran down her ex-room mate figuratively then literally for daring to get between her and Lindsey. Now Sonia had another problem, another bitch standing between her and Lindsey. That would never do.

She had spent her time in Beddington well. Her roommate there claimed to be a witch but was locked up for her tendency to do Meth and get crazy. She taught Sonia a lot of things, things that weren't part of any drug delusions. Magic was real. Sonia excelled at surveillance spells. She knew where Lindsey and Lilah lived and played. She knew their business plans. She knew, for instance, that Lindsey was heading up a project to siphon energy from the local brothels and hooker strolls using a form of lust demon who converted the ambient lust into an energy Wolfram and Hart could use. Lilah was working with Lindsey to turn a certain vampire with a soul back into the evil creature he had once been.

Sonia decided to speed things along. She did her research and found a way to suppress the soul. It wouldn't be permanent but she didn't need it to be. All she'd needed was to get the vampire together with Lilah and let the nature of the beast rule. Sonia just had to be sure she was nowhere near the vampire after the spell was cast lest she be food as well or worse, when her suppression spell expired it tended to do so in a spectacular explosive backlash that erased the short term memories of anyone in a hundred yard radius. She couldn't risk forgetting her love for Lindsey. That in mind, Sonia set about to lure Angel to Lilah's so she could cast her spell.

Penn hit the streets as soon as it was dark, a little before even, carefully keeping to the shadows. He had finally gotten a line on where his sire was. He had been searching for Angelus for a very long time. It hurt more than it should have being stood up in Italy, being ignored for decades. Even his own father didn't show that much disinterest in him.

When he heard Angelus was supposed to be in L.A., Penn headed for the west coast. It had been a very long time since he'd been to the City of Angels and it had grown beyond his wildest imagination. The sheer possibilities of the havoc he could wreak made him hard with anticipation. Penn had spent two days just wandering the city getting the feel of it, making small quiet kills as he pondered his next move. Did he rack up some public kills just like he and Angelus used to and see if it drew out his sire or did he continue to look and see if he could find Angelus on his own? Penn needed to find out why he had been tossed aside and why the tales of Angelus were so rarely told any more.

Penn had heard about Wolfram and Hart in a couple of demon dive bars. He knew they were the center of evil doings in town and that Angelus had some sort of dealings with the big dog. It was a logical starting place to look for his sire. He was staring at the building when a woman burst out a small side door that he wouldn't have seen if it hadn't opened in front of him. She had a plastic gun in one hand and her shoes in the other as she sprinted into the parking lot. Her brunette mane flew behind her and Penn considered a moment about going after her but the plastic gun kept him rooted. A grown woman running from a demonic headquarters with a squirt gun probably meant she knew exactly what a vampire was. He decided there would be easier prey. Penn wasn't interested in a face full of holy water.

"Awww, Lilah, don't leave. Things are just getting interesting."

Penn looked back to the building hearing that familiar voice. Angelus sauntered out the same doorway. He couldn't believe his extraordinary luck. The woman Angelus had called Lilah roared out of the parking lot and blazed down the street. Obviously she knew and feared what Angelus was capable of doing to her tender body.

"My God! Angelus! I never thought I'd find you this fast!" Penn jogged over to his sire.

Angelus peered at him as if not recognizing him. "Penn? What are you doing here? I almost didn't recognize you without the full beard." Angelus rubbed his own smooth shaven chin.

Penn ran his fingers over his goatee. "We were supposed to meet in Italy, remember? What happened to you?"

"Nothing I want to talk about." Angelus shuddered. "I was gone for a long time but now I'm back. Do I have you to thank for that?"

"I don't have the first clue as to what you're talking about." Penn slapped his sire on the back, daringly.

Angelus eyed him sourly. "Doesn't matter. You got any cigarettes?"

Penn offered up a pack. "So you up for a little fun?"

"You have no idea how up I am." Angelus smirked around the butt of his cigarette.

"Where do we go from here?" Penn was shocked how easy it was to fall back into an easy rhythm with his sire, as if they hadn't been separated for decades.

"First we need wheels." Angelus cuffed Penn. "Come on, I have them at my place."

Penn followed Angelus to an office building. He wasn't expecting this to be Angelus' place, and the door glass reading 'Angel Investigations' was even more surprising. He started to ask about it but the hot glare from Angelus cut the query off.

"Cordelia," Angelus sing-songed, swaggering inside. "Cordy? You still here? Doyle?"

"Looks like everyone's gone home for the night," Penn said, disappointed.

"Pity. Well, not about Doyle. I'm in no rush to find out what a half demon's blood tastes like. But Cordelia, ummmm." Angelus purred, his eyes closing. "Sweetest thing you'll ever see. Wouldn't know what to sink into her first, cock or fang."

"How about a little of both at the same time?" Penn grinned, with a little hip thrust.

Angelus' trademark smirk reappeared. "That's my boy. But we'll need to find a gag for her. Cordelia never shuts the hell up. I'd rip her tongue out but I might have a use for that later."

Penn chuckled.

Angelus jangled the car keys he had fished out from his desk. "Let's roll."


	2. Insanity

CHAPTER TWO

Sonia couldn't believe her rotten luck. She had managed to lure the vampire to Lilah's office by calling in a tip to him about something Lilah had that he might want to take from her before it caused hundreds of deaths. It was an easy thing for her to stumble into Lilah's office pretending to be looking for another lawyer. A quick one-two with the spell and Sonia was down the hall before Angelus was loose.

How was she to know there was a dead fall escape route that Lilah could scurry down like a rat? Now Angelus was on the loose and she needed to make sure he got back on Lilah's trail. She just needed a better plan.

"Great idea, Angelus." Penn zipped up his pants and tossed the cheerleader onto the floor. He glanced to the back to the pep squad bus where Angelus was still assaulting a little blonde from one angle while doing creative things with her pom pom and her backside. Penn felt a frisson of jealousy. His sire was the master. Penn had missed out on so much not having Angelus around to help him grow in their dark art.

"I'm known to come up with them from time to time." Angelus tossed the girl half way out the bus window. Glass shattered and she dangled there, her backside covered with blue and gold fringe. Licking his lips, Angelus yanked his pants up. He joined Penn in surveying the busload of dead cheerleaders. It hadn't been hard to waylay the bus on the way to a game. It was fall. The sun went down early, which gave them all the time in the world to play.

"We'd better go, Angelus." Penn cranked open the bus door. "They'll be looking for this bus when it doesn't show for the game."

"Anything you want to do next?" Angelus stepped over a dead cheerleader on his way out of the bus.

"Your town, Angelus. You pick," Penn said, willing to sit back and watch his sire create chaos. "But I wouldn't mind getting to know that woman you were chasing when I met you tonight. Dangerous women can be so much fun."

"Lilah," Angelus purred her name. "She's as wicked as she is shapely."

"Sounds like a woman we can enjoy for a good long time," Penn replied, his fingers trailing over his crotch at the thought.

Angelus grimaced. "If she's smart, she's hiding away in her home where we can't touch her."

"Well, we've gotten around that before." Penn liked the idea of getting a feisty bit of female between his teeth and getting himself between her legs or whatever opening offered itself.

"Come on, I know where to find her." Angelus cracked his knuckles and headed back to his muscle car.

Sonia waited for Lilah in her SUV. She couldn't let the other woman reach the sanctuary of her home. She knew Angelus wouldn't be able to get Lilah in there and that would never do. She saw Lilah's Mercedes coming around the corner. Sonia gunned the engine and slammed right into the side of the dark car.

Even braced as she was, Sonia was jarred. Lilah's car was nearly bent into a V. The lawyer's head rested against the air bag. Sonia got out, hoping she had killed the bitch but Lilah raised her head, barely a scratch on it.

Lilah almost fell out of her car, shaking. She groaned a bit, trying to steady herself. She caught sight of Sonia. "You idiot! Didn't you see that stop sign?"

Sonia clubbed Lilah with her heavy leather purse. "Stay away from my man, you slut."

Lilah stumbled back and fell over the curb. Her head clipped the sidewalk and she yelped. Sonia kicked her. "Lindsey's mine. You can't have him."

"Lindsey?" Lilah tried to sweep Sonia's legs out from under her, sending her to the sidewalk. "What would I want with him?"

"Don't lie! I've seen you together." Sonia shook off the pain and got up. "No one's stealing him from me again."

Lilah fumbled in her purse and came out with a large cannister of pepper spray. She squirted Sonia. The other woman fell back, gagging. Lilah got to her feet unsteadily. "I don't know who you are but you can have Lindsey. He's not tall enough to go on this ride."

"Whore!" Sonia wiped her eyes with her shirt. "Why won't you die? This accident should have killed you. Angelus should have slaughtered you like you deserve."

"You're the one who turned Angel into Angelus? How'd you do that?" Lilah gave Sonia an approving look.

"Like I'd teach you my magic." Sonia brought a pistol out of her purse, her eyes tearing too much to get a good aim. "Now you're going to die."

Lilah heard the screams, suddenly realizing their confrontation had garnered an audience. She took a page from her attacker's book and slammed Sonia's gun arm with her purse. Lilah ran for the SUV which still had its keys in it. Sonia peppered her own vehicle as Lilah drove off. She screamed wordlessly then took off before someone in the crowd decided to be a hero.


	3. Capture

CHAPTER THREE

Penn was surprised when Angelus pulled up to the curb in spite of several police cars parked outside Lilah's building. Of course, what did the vampires have to fear? The police obviously weren't there for them, and neither he nor his sire were sloppy enough to have dribbled blood on themselves.

Angelus sauntered up to the night time door man. He gestured to the smashed car the police were supervising as it was loaded onto a wrecker. "That's Ms. Morgan's car. We're friends of her's. What happened?"

The older man took stock of them, seeing two wholesome-looking young men. He seemed relieved to have someone to talk to. "Some crazy women ran her off the road and tried to shoot her. The police are looking for her now."

"Damn!" Angelus did an admirable job of looking shocked and horrified. "Is Lilah all right?"

The door man shrugged. "She fled for her life. The police are looking for her, too."

Angelus put a hand on Penn's shoulder, steering him away from the building and back to the car. "Pity. I was so looking forward to burning down the building to get to Lilah."

"Unlucky woman to have more than just us after her," Penn said, sliding into Angelus' boat of a car.

"Lilah makes enemies," Angelus replied, wheeling away from the crime scene.

"That kind of woman always does. So, now what?" Penn leaned back against the comfortable seat. "A bar maybe? I could use a beer."

"There's a concert in the park tonight," Angelus offered. "Plenty of people and booze."

"What kind of music?" Penn scratched a finger in his goatee.

"Country. Up for some farm fresh chicks?" Angelus leered.

Penn laughed, picturing tearing into nubile, innocent flesh. "Fuck, yeah."

Angelus flipped on the radio and tuned it to classic rock. "Tomorrow, I'll take you to the Hellmouth."

"Sounds like fun." Penn shoved his glasses up. He didn't need them any more but he could never break himself of the affectation.

"There's a little blonde who lives there. If you like them feisty, she's the one for you." Angelus stabbed a finger against Penn's chest. "Not that I'm sharing her with you."

Penn rolled his eyes. "Jealous as ever, I see."

"And don't you forget it."

Penn knew there was no way he could. His sire's jealousy and temper were legendary. Penn had once grown too bold and put a hand on Darla uninvited. He never made that mistake again. Angelus knew more about pain than Penn could ever hope to learn. Too bad he hadn't learned more at his sire's knee before killing own family. They had been his first kills. Now he wished he had waited and taken his time. Ah, blood under the bridge. He wasn't going to waste time thinking about it. It was much more entertaining to follow Angelus on their current swath of destruction.

Sonia had to cast another of her tracking spells to find Lilah, after car-jacking a frightened young woman. She took the woman's shirt, too, since her own was reeking of pepper spray. She went in chase of Lilah dressed in a tight "Hooters" T-shirt. Sonia found her prey at a concert. Worse, Lilah had run right to Lindsey's side. He looked so out of place with cowboy boots and a white Stetson hat. What was he thinking? A perky-looking red-head, with boobs so big Sonia didn't know how she stood upright, was fastened to Lindsey's arm as if she could ward off the Amazon that was Lilah. Sonia could barely hear them over the band.

"I'm telling you, Lindsey, she's trying to kill me because she thinks I'm your girlfriend." Lilah's voice snapped like a bullwhip.

"You'd better not be two-timing me with this bitch, Lindsey." The red-head stomped her foot at Lilah.

"I'm not, believe me." Lindsey made a face. "Not in a million years."

"I'm a little too good for him, sweetie." Lilah smirked at the red head. "Lindsey, what do you have over this poor girl to make her go out with you. Just kill her. It's more merciful than this."

"Don't talk to my girlfriend, Lilah," Lindsey snapped back.

Sonia tromped over to Lindsey's blanket, spread on the carpet of grass. "How many women are there, Lindsey? Why can't you ever just be faithful?" She ignored the wriggling crowd, some of whom were shushing her before turning their attention back to the stage.

Lindsey's jaw dropped upon seeing her. "Sonia Moran?"

"That's the woman, Lindsey," Lilah hissed, stepping behind him.

"I told you to stay away from my boyfriend," Sonia shrilled, lunging at Lilah.

Lindsey caught Sonia, shoving her back. "When did you get out of the mental hospital?"

"Shut up!" Sonia glared, reaching into her purse. "Now we're all going to get out of here and go somewhere quiet where we can all talk."

"She has a gun," Lilah said.

"And I'll use it."

"Ummm, this is different. The stars are dancing." Angelus rolled off the girl on the blanket, nearly flattening out the one next to her. He reached down and lazily zipped up. "I sound like Drusilla."

"That's the ecstasy. That's why I said start with the young girls on the fringe of the crowd. They like to hang back and roll on X." Penn grinned, wondering if he should have turned the little blonde he had finished with. She had offered up a blow job without him even asking. He wouldn't mind keeping someone like that around. The cops patrolling the edges of the concert hadn't even bothered coming over to see what they were all up to rolling around on the blanket. The crowd just kept their backs to them as if nothing was going on.

"One of your smarter ideas." Angelus levered himself up off the grass. "Think we've out partied this crowd."

"Let's try that-a-way." Penn gestured. "We'll probably find couples to play with by the tree line. They like to come in early and pick a shady spot. Might not be able to see the stage as well but it's more private."

Angelus just nodded and let Penn lead. The younger vampire did so with gusto. He cut through the crowds to the lines of oaks. His eyes lit up, seeing something unexpected under the sprawling branches of one of the oaks.

"Angelus, isn't that your lady friend?" Penn pointed to a small cluster of people, three women and one lucky man.

Angelus smirked. "Lilah and Lindsey. The fates are smiling, my boy."

"Think one of them is the one out to kill Lilah?" Penn said, surveying the tense scene.

"I'm trying to figure out which one is Lindsey's, the one in the Hooters shirt or the one who actually has hooters." Angelus licked his lips.

"Ms. Hooter-shirt has a gun," Penn said, watching her pull the butt of the pistol out of her purse just enough to prove to her little audience that she was armed.

"Interesting. You take the one with the gun. I'll go for the wiggly-jiggly girl. Trust me, we'll want to keep Lindsey and Lilah for last."

Angelus picked up his pace, coming up behind the big-breasted red-head as Penn snuck up on the woman with the gun. Angelus touched the red head's shoulder. She squealed, whipping around. She looked up at the big vampire then grabbed hold of him.

"Get me out of here. That crazy woman has a gun," she babbled, pressing against his chest.

"Tori, shut up before you make her use it," Lindsey growled, looking disgusted with this woman.

"I will," Sonia assured them again.

Penn draped an arm around her neck in what looked like a causal movement then applied a choke hold. "That wouldn't be nice." Sonia went limp quickly.

"I never thought I'd be glad to see you, Angel," Lindsey said.

"That's not Angel," Lilah put in and her partner stared at her. His lips parted as the realization dawned on him that the situation had just gotten infinitely worse.

"She's so right," Angelus stroked Tori's hair as she blubbered against him. "So, what's up with the woman trying to take out Lilah? That's my job."

"She was obsessed with me in law school," Lindsey said cautiously, holding out his hand to Angelus. "Please let Tori go, Angelus."

"Well, you did ask nicely, but I think we're all going to go for a ride, have a little fun. It's too crowded here," Angelus said as Penn laid Sonia down on the blanket.

Penn went for Lilah who edged closer to Lindsey.

"I don't have a damn thing on me that will do anything to them. I left the holy water in my car," she said to her law partner.

"Given how tight Linds' jeans are, I'm sure he's not hiding anything in there," Angelus said then leered at Tori. "Well, maybe one thing. Bet you were going to find out, huh sweetie?"

"Lindsey?" Tori turned big eyes on Lindsey as Penn took Lilah's arm. He was impressed that Lilah didn't look more afraid.

"Leave her out of this, Angelus. She doesn't have a clue about our world," Lindsey said, actually braving a step toward the vampire.

"But she's too pretty to leave behind." Angelus squeezed one of Tori's nipples through her shirt.

"Leave me alone," she cried, and someone in the crowd told her to shut up.

"Shhh, baby. Don't make a scene." Angelus put a choke hold on her, her bones snapping audibly.

Penn grinned, watching Lindsey's face drain of color. Angelus eased the dead girl onto the blanket.

"Ooops." Angelus shrugged. "Take care of Lilah, Penn."

Penn clamped a hand over Lilah, trying to get her in a choke hold. She fought and he danced around with her, trying to make it look like they were into the music so not to get too much attention focused on them. Finally, she went down. He looked over and saw Lindsey being supported by Angelus. "Do we take all three?"

Angelus put Lindsey on the blanket next to his girlfriend. "Too difficult. Take the women." He scooped up the woman with the gun and snuggled her to his hip, making it look like he was walking his drunk girlfriend back to the car.

Penn did the same to Lilah. "Are you sure? Lindsey's got an awful pretty mouth you can make use of."

"Penn, weren't you a Puritan?" Angelus laughed. "Shame on you, thinking like that."

Penn shrugged. "Like you wouldn't do anything to humiliate a foe."

"Good point. Tempting, but no. Too many people here to try to get them all to the car."

Penn followed Angelus back through the crowd. He spotted a policeman on a horse on the outskirts of the crowd. "Angelus, stop." He passed Lilah to his sire and jogged over to the police man. "Officer, there's a man over there. He was choking his girl friend. I think he might have hurt her." He pointed back to where they left Lindsey and his dead friend. As the officer rode off, Penn rejoined Angelus and took Lilah back.

"Nice touch," Angelus said, approvingly.

Penn beamed at the praise. "Thanks."

They got back to their car and headed off. Both women were propped up in the back seat.

"Where're we going?" Penn asked.

Angelus shifted gears, smiling as the engine purred. "Somewhere fun."

One of the women groaned. Penn looked over the seat. "The woman with the gun is waking up."

"Make sure she doesn't try to jump out."

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, rubbing her neck.

"Some place fun," Penn told her.

"Let me go." She coughed. "I have to get back to Lindsey."

"He's got his own problems right now," Angelus said.

"Let me go," she screamed.

"Penn, shut her up."

"Gladly." Penn slithered over the back of the seat, plopping down between the women. "Got a name, baby?"

"Sonia," she said then punched him. Sonia dived for her purse on the floorboards.

Penn laughed. "Ooo, another feisty one. If you're looking for your gun, Angelus has it." He shoved her head against the car door. While she was dazed, he hoisted Lilah up and shoved her into the front seat. Her head landed on Angelus' thigh. "Looks like Lilah's ready for you, Angelus."

Angelus snorted. "This one would try to bite it off." He reached a hand down Lilah's shirt, grabbing a breast. "Nice."

"Good luck then. And as for you, let's have a little fun," Penn said to Sonia, pulling her legs open and her down on the seat.

"Just don't get anything on my interior. This car's a bitch to maintain," Angelus said, turning the radio up over Sonia's screams.


	4. After Effects

CHAPTER FOUR

"That was fun," Penn said. He and Angelus finished looping lengths of small intestine over the arms of the cemetery cross they had hung Sonia from after they were through with using her. She was still wiggling and crying when they started to gut her, but he was pretty sure she was dead now. Both he and his sire were naked in the waning moonlight since this was messy work.

Angelus nodded, glancing skyward as he went for the groundskeeper's spigot to wash up with. "Dawn will be here in an hour or so. We should play with Lilah a bit then take her home. I think we should keep her alive and fighting for awhile." Angelus' eyes gleamed at that idea. "We can always push going to Sunnydale back a day or so until we're done with her."

"You're the boss," Penn said.

"As it should be."

Penn eyed his sire sourly. He knew it always would be Angelus in charge, and part of him didn't mind much. To the vampires' surprise, Lilah wasn't where they had left her inside a crypt, hogtied with her own panty hose and gagged with her bra. Her lean, naked body was inching along the ground one handed since she had managed to wiggle one free. She was trying to get back to the car. "Wow, she is resourceful."

"Told you. Naughty, naughty, Lilah. No leaving before the party's over." Angelus squatted down next to her. She snapped at him, having torn away her gag somewhere along the way. "Told you she'd try to bite it off." Angelus laughed, scooping her up. He took her back to the car and dumped her in the back seat. "Your turn to drive, Penn. I get to have fun in the back seat."

"You'll have to kill me first," Lilah said, struggling.

Angelus laughed. "Death's more universal than life, Lilah. Everyone dies but not everyone lives. You and I are going to do a lot of living, and, if you're pleasing enough, I'll keep you living for days."

Penn nodded, pulling on his clothing, which he had left on the hood of the car. Still nude, Angelus climbed on top of Lilah in the backseat. He unbound her since the way she was still half-trussed didn't leave him easy access to something that didn't have teeth.

"Get off me." Lilah managed one short but strong kick right into Angelus' erection.

The elder vampire bellowed and Lilah leapt out of the car. Penn stumbled after her, trying to pull his pants up. Lilah raced naked through the head stones. There was a flash of lurid green light. Angelus screamed again. Penn felt the magical force even before he was buffeted off his feet. The last thing he saw was Lilah going down as Sonia's spell self-destructed.

Lilah woke up, feeling like she had a hangover. It took a few moments to realize that she was naked and in a cemetery with no memory of anything that had happened since lunch time. It was now nearly any dawn, judging by the prey-pink sky.

Getting to her feet, she saw a half naked man lying not too far from her. She walked past him and around the crypt he was lying beside and spotted Angel's car. She stumbled over to it on sore, bloodied feet. Her body was covered with scratches, and she could feel the bruises on her ankles and wrists. To her shock and horror, Angel was naked and unconscious in the back seat.

"What the hell?"

Lilah didn't waste time trying to figure it out. She didn't see the keys to the car but her dress and shoes were lying on the hood. She pulled them on and was about to look for the keys but saw Angel was waking up. Instead, she grabbed her purse off the floorboards of the car and ran. She'd catch a cab and figure this out when she was at a safe minium distance.

Angel smelled the sun. It was getting close to daybreak. He sat up, his head pounding. He felt oddly energized, like after a good meal. After a moment, he realized he was someplace he didn't remember going. "What am I doing here?" He glanced down, seeing he was naked and his entire groin purple as if he had taken a kick from a horse. It certainly felt that way. "Why am I naked?"

Seeing his clothes on the hood, he got out and dressed. Angel could smell Lilah all over him but had no memory of when he would have met up with her or why. There were other smells in his car, a woman, a man, sex. It only added to the confusion. The man's scent was some how familiar but he couldn't place it as if it had been too long ago for him to find it in his memory. He scanned the cemetery but saw no one.

He didn't have time to puzzle it out. He might not make it home as it was. Angel dug keys out of his pockets and peeled out.

Penn woke, wondering what he was doing in the cemetery, and where had he lost his missing shirt. He barely had time to pull himself into a crypt and hide from the sun. As he lay in his sanctuary, hearing the sounds of the police arriving because of some kind of murder a few hundred yards away, he thought about the best way of finding Angelus. It had been so long since Penn had seen him. He'd need to lure his sire out since the elder vampire seemed to be avoiding him. He knew exactly how.

That night a crossing guard died. Penn carved a cross into her cheek and waited. It was only a matter of time before Angelus came to find him.

Requirements:

Your guy: Penn  
One other person you'd like to see: Angelus  
This fic starts after which episode/season on which show: Somnambulist/Angel, but really anytime before Penn makes an appearance on the show  
One thing you can't stand: fluff (although with the character I don't see that coming up)  
Two things you really want: murders and cleverness :)  
One favorite quote (not just from either show): Death is more universal than life; everyone dies but not everyone lives. -A. Sachs


End file.
